Servicios a la comunidad
by Huntress-616
Summary: HomerXxXNed Homer se excedió una noche con el alcohol y eso le iba a traer problemas y repercusiones, pero no imagina que tambien provocaria eso.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes pedir que no me maten por haber escrito algo así xDDD Ya leerán y me entenderán. No suelo escribir mucho para este fandon pero bueno…este fic constará de dos capitulos cortos que probablemente no tengan mucho sentido pero bueno…liar a Homer y Ned es más complicado que hacer la compra de todo el mes con un euro así que…¡Saludos y disfruten!

* * *

**Servicios a la comunidad**

**Capitulo 1:**

No recordaba porque, pero de todas formas no era necesario. El juicio había dido claro, y las cámaras de seguridad habían grabado todo, y bueno su abogado realmente era inútil, pero ya sabía como engatusar al juez de la ciudad de Springfield, Claro que aún así reventar las puertas del centro comercial, causar grabes destrozos y conducir borracho no iba a ser pasado por alto. El castigo se quedo en dos noches en el calabozo y un año de servicios a la comunidad. Hasta ahí Homer entendía todo, no le gustaba, pero era mejor que la cárcel, en la que por cierto ya había estado unas cuantas veces.

Ahora lo que no podía soportar era que su vecino Ned hiciera aquello voluntariamente. No le bastaba sacarle de quicio cada mañana cuando iba a recoger el periódico del porche con su "Hola, holita Vecinito" que tenía que verle allí cada día.

Lo peor de todo es que Homer llegaba tan cansado a casa al tener que compaginar su trabajo con aquellos servicios a la comunidad que su relación marital se estaba deteriorando poco a poco. Pero si incluso había perdido peso, aunque claro no tenía tiempo ni para comer.

Y el poco tiempo libre que había sacado lo había invertido en tomar unas birras con los colegas y relajarse un poco.

Tres meses después de la sentencia, Homer contaba con diez kilos menos y una agrietada relación con su mujer, que lo sobrellevaba refunfuñando. Claro que de haber sabido que esa tarde cuando su marido salió iba a ocurrir lo que iba a ocurrir no volvería a verle de la misma manera.

— ¡Hola, holita compañerito!

Ned estaba con un ajustado mono de color naranja y franjas reflectastes, aquel día tendrían que limpiar el parque de Springfield. Come había vuelto de bastante mal humor ya que las rosquillas en su trabajo se habían acabado antes de que llegara a probarlas, y había discutido con Marge nada más despertar. Que claro, una mujer tiene sus necesidades y el estaba demasiado cansado como para complacerla.

—Puñetero Ned—murmuró entre dientes mientras se ponía su mono naranja y cogía un enorme cubo verde.

—Veo que alguien se ha levantado con el piececito izquierdo —comentó con la misma amabilidad y entusiasmo que derrochaba siempre— Hoy tenemos una buena tarea.

—Si, si lo que sea…

"Pero que acabe pronto por dios…no te soporto"

Pronto los dos comenzaron a limpiar el parque, que a esas horas de la tarde cuando faltaba poco para el crepúsculo estaba atestado de juguetones niños y calmados ancianos que no tenían en realidad nada más que hacer, incluso de alguna atolondrada pareja que paseaba sin preocupaciones dando muestras de su amor a todo el que los veía.

De lo que no se fijaban ninguna de esas personas es de la basura que había por todos lados y que afanosamente esos dos "voluntarios" (Más bien uno, Homer no haría eso en su tiempo libre) limpiaban.

— ¡Ouch!

Pronto Homer empezó a soltar una retahíla de palabras malsonantes, había cristales en el suelo que irremediablemente había tenido que recoger a mano y por un descuido al mirar una ardilla se había cortado. Aquellas palabras asustaron a unos niños que estaban jugando cerca de él y que salieron corriendo.

Ned se acercó y al ver el corte se introdujo el dedo de Homer en la boca para chupar la sangre y parar la hemorragia.

—Te has hecho un buen cortecito. Ven conmigo al coche tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la guantera.

"Y que no tendrás tu ahí" Pensó malhumorado el ciudadano amarillo, que se estaba desquiciando al sentir como los pelos del bigote de Ned le rozaban el dedo.

Sin más remedio le siguió hasta el coche dejando los cubos repletos de basura al lado.

Ambos entraron en el vehiculo, nunca se había fijado en lo espacioso que realmente era ese coche.

Ned tenía una figura de Jesucristo colgada del retrovisor, y pudo comprobar que tenía la biblia junto al botiquín que guardaba en la guantera.

Algún cable se cruzó en ese momento en la cabeza de Homer. Ned estaba de espaldas a él agachado y buscando algo que aparentemente se le había caído al suelo. Le abrazó por detrás y le giró bruscamente, por algún motivo ver las nalgas de Ned moviéndose provocadoramente de un lado a otro habían despertando una atracción en él.

— ¿Q-Que haces Homer? —Preguntó.

Se asustó aún más cuando recibió un apasionado beso de se compañero de servicios a la comunidad.

Claro que Homer llevaba tanto tiempo sin tocar a su mujer, y en esos momentos que estaba levemente menos cansado, estaba buscando lo que en casa hacía mucho que no practicaba.

Ned trato de forcejear con él, pero a pesar de su fuerte musculatura, que disimulaba a perfectamente con su ropa Homer parecía tener más fuerza y a pesar de haber adelgazado seguía siendo más pesado que él.

Aquello era pecado, pero hubo un momento en el que dejó de resistirse. Homer llevaría tres meses de sequía pero el llevaba años viudo, y ningún hombre es de piedra. Así que en el momento es que la sangre dejo de acudir a su cerebro, para ir a parar a otro sitio no pudo menos que dejarse hacer y participar.

Media hora después ambos estaban sumamente avergonzados, aún dentro del coche y sin poder mirarse a la cara o decir nada. Ned rezaba y pedía perdón a Dios en murmullos, mientras que Homer repetía una y otra vez Marge no puede enterarse de esto

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

_Media hora después ambos estaban sumamente avergonzados, aún dentro del coche y sin poder mirarse a la cara o decir nada._

_Ned rezaba y pedía perdón a Dios en murmullos, mientras que Homer repetía una y otra vez Marge no puede enterarse de esto _

Pasó un mes desde eso.

Ned había dejado de ser voluntario y hacer servicios a la comunidad y Homer le había esquivado de todas las maneras posibles. Marge se preguntaba que ocurría. Era algo obvio la mujer del enorme moño azul no era precisamente tonta y se daba cuenta de que Ned tartamudeaba demasiado al saludarla, que se le caían las cosas que llevaba en las manos, e incluso en ocasiones le había visto ocultarse cuando se habían encontrado en el supermercado o algún otro establecimiento del pequeño pueblo.

La señora Simpsons lo había dejado pasar, ya que Ned y Homer no eran precisamente buenos amigos. Bueno en realidad si lo eran, pero Homer nunca iba a admitirlo. Y además ahora tenía algo que ocultar.

Era extraño pero ahora sentía como si la pequeña y vetusta valla de madera que separaba su jardín del de Ned ahora fuera un muro impenetrable, cubierto de espinos y con un enorme cartel que rezaba "No te acerques".

Carecía totalmente de sentido. Pero era así y para Ned era totalmente igual.

Silenciosamente habían establecido un horario en el que cada uno salía al jardín, e incluso uno para salir de casa. Inconscientemente se esquivaban de forma metódica. Al igual que inconscientemente cada noche soñaban el uno con el otro cargándose un poco más de remordimientos y culpa.

Homer se despertaba sintiéndose sucio, y más aún cuando junto a su rostro encontraba a una durmiente Marge con los labios levemente separados y curvados en una sonrisa. Labios que terminaban de sonreír nada más despertar y le besaban con cariño antes de darle los buenos días. Aquello simplemente era como una dura y certera puñalada en lo más hondo de las entrañas de Homer. Eso era algo que Ned, al estar viudo no sufría. Simplemente despertaba con una sensación de vacío, de necesidad del calor de otro y negando que sabía quien era ese otro.

Por suerte o por desgracia, pronto tendrían que encontrarse. La iglesia realizaba una comida ese domingo. Estaba claro que Ned iría por vocación. Homer simplemente por que sería agarrado por una oreja y arrastrado hasta el evento.

Prácticamente allí estaba todo el pueblo de Springfield.

Habían llevado comida, cada uno un plato preparado con cariño o en el peor de los casos por compromiso, pero todos estaban allí, y todos estaban dispuestos disfrutar de aquello.

Cuando la comida terminó, había diversos juegos y cada cual eligió el que más le agradaba así que nadie se percató de que cuando Ned había ido al baño Homer le había seguido y se había metido en el baño con él cerrando la puerta con el pestillo. Durante toda la comida le había estado observando. Y aunque deseara de nuevo ese cuerpo, no podía hacerle eso a Marge. Simplemente no podía...se negaba a admitir que sus cuarenta y muchos años aquella bella y frágil mujer dejara de ser su alma gemela.

—Ho-Homer... ¿Qué...que haces?

Sin recibir ni media palabra como contestación Ned fue empotrado contra la pared de azulejos y besado violenta y apasionadamente. No pasó por su mente el acto de resistirse.

— ¡Ya está! Ned, escúchame y escúchame bien. De ahora en adelante tú y yo volvemos a ser "vecinitos"...Esto acaba aquí.

Homer no esperó contestación, simplemente salió de allí dando aquello por concluido. Homer Simpsons solucionaba las cosas así. Y Ned, que no supo salir de su asombro no tubo más remedio que aceptarlo y fingir. Aunque nunca volvió a ver a su vecino con los mismos ojos.

**Fin**

Bueno, pues esto acaba aquí, espero que el final también te guste Momo.

La verdad es que me cuesta mucho imaginarme a estos dos así…no se…Homer será impulsivo y tal, ha tenido sus escenas gays y subidas de tono en la serie, pero aún así me cuesta. Es un fic cortito pero la verdad me he entretenido haciéndolo *w*

Ahora ya si, después de esto creo que puedo morir tranquila sabiendo que habré traumado a más de un lector xDDDD

Ja ne!


End file.
